Deker Jaiden
Deker Jaiden(ぢいくう じえいでん Diiku- Jeiden) Is an Independent Mage who was originally one of the students in Ito Academy, lead by the current Head-Master and his Grandmother Tsunade Mai. His mother and father, Trent Jaiden and Sakura Jaiden had him when the Academy was under siege by two agents of The Shadow Broker who tried to destroy the academy after Tsunade discovered that one of the board of educator's was in league with the Broker. Over the years, Deker was seen as nothing more than the grandson of the Head-Mistress, which caused irritation to him as he hated always being pronounced as the grandson or son of his family. After he turned 18, he decided to leave the only home he ever knew of and traveled around Fiore, Genosha, and several other regions to explore what other things were in store for him. Before he left Fiore, Deker ran into a woman named Ariel Ayla, who like him wanted to travel and see what the world had to offer. The two decided to travel together for a few years, where in that time Deker formed a romatic relationship with her. He even decided to introduce her to his family, something that Deker would only do if they are in a real deep relationship or if he would think of marrying her in the future. Appearance Deker is seen as a tall dark-skinned person with short blue hair with a white-dye streak in his hair and is seen to be very fit and toned due to the training he often does whenever he and Ariel take a break. When he was younger, Deker often mostly wore his training gear whenever he was out and about in the academy. In most cases, they were gym shorts, shoes, and a jersey that had the Ito Academy Logo on it. After he left the academy, Deker decided to keep only the shorts as a reminder of his home, but wore a colored hoodie everywhere he went. Personality As a young kid, Deker was always the first to say what was on his mind even when he was just a baby, he had the desire to let others know how everything made him feel. As he got older, his desire for expression later turned into a need to outshine anyone that he saw as a rival, a trait passed down by his father, and went to far lengths to prove himself worthy of being part of something great. His hard-work and determination eventually got him to the top of his class just like his grandmother. In his mind, he felt like he needed to prove himself and step out of the shadows of his predecessors, especially his Father and Grandmother. After leaving the Academy to travel the world, he calmed down as the fiery trait he once had was no longer needed since only few people knew the name Deker. He became a calmer person, often being polite and gentle when it came to talking to anyone, whether they be younger than him or older. However distant he may be from time to time, he still values those close to him, especially his friends and family. This was seen when after hearing his last name, another mage made fun of his father for dropping his bounty hunter status to raise a family. At times his anger will reach very far, until he either regains control or someone snaps him out of it. After meeting up with Ariel, he became the complete opposite of himself for a few days of traveling, nervous and hesitant, due to the fact he had met another girl like her. Though after getting to know her better, Deker started showing that despite his exterior, inside he's really a kind and gentle person when he wanted to be. After they became a couple, Deker started to show a side of him he never thought he had, one that was loving and caring to the person he met. He often only showed it in private, but when he did, Deker knew that Ariel would be the only girl who wouldn't laugh at him for his masquerade. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magic - Like his predecessor's, Deker was born with a bountiful amount of magic in his little body, stored in there until the time it would ready to release. As the years went by though, Deker slowly started to manifest his magic through small bursts at a time. As he got older, he was able to make it at will without losing control, until he was so neck deep in anything that he loses control. After finally learning a style of magic, Deker became able to keep up with anyone in his path, even when he was training with Udon, he even admitied that given time, he could very well reach Tsunade's level. Enhanced Strength - Over the years in his days at Ito Academy, he was trained in different forms and different exercies that doubled his strength. In some cases, he was able to lift nearly 1,000 pounds after the training exerciese Udon gave on him. Even after graduating the academy, he continued to increase his strength until he was physically able to stop a spell with his barehands. Udon believes that with enough training and some added years with it, he could strong enough to be able to lift a small hill. Enhanced Reflexes - Over the years playing different kinds of sports in the academy, he has been seen to be able to anticipate most things in any given situation, giving him a sixth sense of sorts and fast muscle reflexes. Though it occasionally gets the better of him when someone touches him accidentally, he has been seen to be able to keep it under control, except in cases where he is relaxing. Enhanced Durability - With his increased strength, it has been seen that Trent is quite capable of taking on any form of attack thrown at him. At one point, he even had a sparing match with his grandmother and could take on her attacks till they grew even stronger. He is able to boost the magic at any certain area of his body and double the strength of it to better cushion the impact. High Intellect - Due to the hard teaching of every teacher in the academy, requested by his grandmother, Deker was able to graduate the second top student in his class. Although many weren't too happy about seeing it, he himself found it incredible how much he was able to grow intellegently. He has been seen to be able to come up with very well-detailed plans even in hostile situations. Magical Abilities Arc of Mimicry - is a rare Lost Magic that allows the user to absorb any none magical forms of matter or energy into their body and turn it into the absorbed material. Originally considered "lost", the magic has been seen to be passed down from Deker's family, due to his grandmother learning the magic first when she herself was in the academy. It also allows user to reshape themselves in any way possible. The only draw back to this magic is that it cannot absorb anything that magic itself, including styles of magic and items, and it can only absorb one material at a time. Lash Magic - is a Caster Magic that allows the user to focus magic through the palm of their hands, creating magic energy whips from his hands. An experianced user of this magic is able to do much more, change the shapes of the whips, cause small implosions in the whip, and even create multiple implosions to create a shock wave that can deal powerful damage to an opponent. Trivia Category:Ito Academy Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Phantombeast Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Take-Over